


(totally) not in love

by SylvaArkenia



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, First time writing a gay fic, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Please don't judge too much lol, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvaArkenia/pseuds/SylvaArkenia
Summary: Raya is not in love with Namaari. They're just friends. She's totally not fixated on the way her biceps look or the fact that her lips are totally kissable. It's only been 3 months and there's no way Namaari likes her like that. Right?ORRaya and Namaari are oblivious gays lol
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	(totally) not in love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing over this movie ever since it came out, so I followed the logical course of action and hopped onto here to read amazing fanfics! I realized at some point that I should probably write one too because y'all are doing real great and sooo this fanfic was born. I don't know how good it'll be, but I tried.  
> *** = POV Change

Clang! The harsh sound of metal ringing against metal echoed through the empty clearing deep within Heart. The two warriors danced around each other, trading blows and quips under the light of the beaming afternoon sun. Raya puffed a stray strand of hair away from her face, determined to win this match. Her eyes glinted with a challenge as their blades met in a flurry of strikes, opening her mouth to taunt Namaari when a flash of blue collided into them, knocking them off their feet.  
“Hey, guys! Are you coming to the party tonight? I hear it’s gonna be really big! It’s the 3-month anniversary! You have to come!” Raya exchanged a glance with Namaari.  
“We don’t do formal wear,” they said simultaneously.  
Sisu gaped. “But you have to come! You’re the saviors of Kumandra!”  
Namaari looked down, playing with the rings on her finger. “No, I didn’t do anything,” she argued, her voice subdued. “I’m the one who broke Kumandra. Nobody should trust me, and I definitely don’t deserve to be called a hero.”  
Raya frowned, sitting up and sheathing her sword. “I trust you. I may have hated you in the past, but I realized that we were both kids when it happened. It wasn’t fair to blame you for every bad thing that happened to me. You were scared, and you were doing what you believed was right. The important thing is that when I trusted you with the most important thing in the world, you didn’t let me down. You didn’t let us die, and even if you broke Kumandra, you were the one that put it back together again. I’d trust you with my life, and I consider you one of my best friends. It also helps that you’re like super good-looking and-”  
Raya stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what she had said as Sisu cracked up and Namaari gaped at her. She felt her cheeks slowly reddening as the embarrassment slammed over her like a wave.  
“Oh, dear God,” she muttered, burying her beet-red face in her hands. Raya is not in love with Namaari. They're just friends. She's totally not fixated on the way her biceps look or the fact that her lips are totally kissable. It's only been 3 months since they became not-enemies and there's no way Namaari likes her like that. Right? The tension in the air is a physical thing, coiling around them like a snake getting ready to pounce, until it is shattered by Sisu.  
“So! Are you guys going to the party? I know you don’t like formal wear and stuff, but parties are fun! Your parents want you to come. In fact, Namaari, your mother told me to tell you that you two should stop with the obvious pining and just kiss each other already! Y’know, I kinda agree with that-” Twin groans.  
Raya refused to look at Namaari, fixating her gaze at a point on the ground. Sisu’s gaze swung between them as both pointedly stared at the ground.  
“Well? Aren’t you gonna do anything? Come on, guys, we don’t have forever!”

Raya looked up just as Namaari did and their gazes locked. Namaari’s gaze was embarrassed, of course, but there was something else there. It looked like… desire? All she knew was that suddenly she was leaning forward and Namaari was leaning forward, and then they were kissing.

Full disclosure: Raya had never kissed anyone before. Sure, it was probably very abnormal to not have kissed at least one person by the age of 18, but Raya had spent the last 6 years rolling across Kumandra, trying to bring back Sisu. She hadn’t put romance as a priority (at all), but she was quite sure this kiss was considered as good. Namaari’s lips were soft and warm, and their bodies melted into each other like they were meant to be that way. There was this fluttering in her heart and when they pulled apart, breathless, she swore she saw stars.

“Wow.” She could feel her face muscles forming a goofy grin, and Namaari seemed equally as giddy. Namaari opened her mouth to say something when an inhuman shriek tore through the air.

“Oh. My. Gosh! THAT WAS SO CUTE! Yay! You kissed! You cannot believe how long I’ve been shipping you two! But now, we really really need to go prepare for the party before Namaari’s scary mother comes and murders us all. Come on! Let’s go, let’s go!” Sisu shifted into her human form and dragged both of them up, tugging their arms and forcing them out of the clearing.

“Your parents are waiting!”

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the palace, and Raya was breathless for another reason.

“Did not… know dragons… could… run that fast…” she wheezed. Then she looked up and saw her Ba, standing with a smirking Chief Virana. It was scary how much Namaari resembled her, from the haircut down to the very way they held themselves.

“So,” she drawled, “Did you kiss?” Raya turned scarlet. Again. Her ba looked delighted.

“My little Dewdrop has finally found love! I am so happy for you, Raya.”

Namaari swung an incredulous gaze towards her. Raya was sure that if she could die of embarrassment, she would have died two times over by now.

“Now, let's get ready for the party! Come on, Raya, let us get dressed.” Chief Virana beckoned Namaari as well, and they split, each heading towards their quarters.

***

Namaari followed her mother down the hallway and into her quarters, where a dress was laid out on the bed. It was white lined with silver at the edges, the traditional colors of Fang. The design was simple but elegant. As she slipped out of her training garb, her mother spoke up.

“I am glad you finally took action. Your pining after her was starting to get seriously nauseating.”

Namaari sighed. “How was I supposed to know she liked me as well? She gave no indication of it, and I broke her trust so many times. I was lucky that she even wanted to be my friend!”

Virana scoffed. “You two are the most oblivious people I have ever met. It was obvious that she liked you! Do you not notice the heart eyes she makes every time you are around each other?”

“No?”

She sighed. “My poor daughter. I cannot believe that I had to resort to asking the divine Sisudatu to tell you to kiss for it to actually happen. Was it good?” Namaari couldn’t help the grin that split her face as she tugged the dress over her head.

“Yeah, it was. The best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you’re finally making some friends.” Namaari laughed, straightening out her dress and turning to face her mother.

“How do I look?” She smiled softly.

“Beautiful. I’m sure Raya would agree with me.” Namaari ducked her head, a blush blooming across her cheeks. Virana laughed and patted the bed.

“Let me do your makeup.” Namaari sat down as she pulled out a brush and dusted powder across her face. She then took the red paint and smoothed it across Namaari’s lips, finishing with sharp lines of black paint above her eyes. With a satisfied smile, she declared,

“All done. Let’s go to the party.” Slipping into a pair of silver sandals, Namaari hooked her arm around her mother’s and let Virana lead her to the party.

*** (At the same time)

Raya strode to her room, her ba trailing behind her. Rummaging through her closet, she found a blue Heart robe with a gold collar. A golden dragon probably meant to represent Sisu, ran diagonally down the front. Laying it down on her bed, she began stripping off her shirt and trousers. She could feel her ba’s gaze on her back.

“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown. I know it’s been six years, but it feels like no time has passed for me. I’m so proud of you, Raya. I am awfully glad that you made peace with Namaari. She seems like a wonderful girl and I could pick no one better for you to be with.”

Raya flushed. Even after all this time, she still treated her Ba’s praise like the Dragon Gem. Rare, exquisite, and something to be treasured.

“I think I just realized that Namaari wasn’t all to blame. Sure, she might have betrayed me, but there were so many factors that played into that. I was so hurt and angry that I dumped it all on her shoulders, which wasn’t fair to her. I realize now that her mother had convinced her that what she was doing was right and that she was just trying to help her people.”

She turned to her dresser, grabbing a comb and running it through her hair. As she tugged it through the snarls in her hair, she heard her father sigh.

“You have grown so much, Raya. I look at the little girl you used to be, and the woman you are now, and all I can feel is happiness. I know I have told you this many times, and I will probably say it many more, but I am so, so, proud of you and what you have done.”

“Thank you, Ba. Braid my hair?” His smile was radiant as he sat on the bed, tugging her down beside him. His fingers weaved through the strands of her hair with ease, forming them into one long braid that traveled down the center of her hair, leaving loose strands on either side. With a final twist, he grabbed a band and secured her hair.

“All done. Let us go to the party. It would not do well to be late.”

***

Namaari and her mother arrived early. She wasn’t surprised, as her mother was always early or on time, never late, and planned everything down to the second. Looking around the room, she saw representatives from all five lands milling around, talking, and eating. There was Boun, with his siblings and parents, little Noi running around with her ongis, and the huge Spine warrior with an eyepatch, called Tong if she remembered correctly. Tail, Talon, Spine, Heart, and Fang. Who would’ve thought they could ever be like this again?

And then, of course, there were the children. Happily running around and playing with each other, oblivious to the land their playmates came from. To children, Kumandra just meant more people to play with.

Looking at them, Namaari felt another stab of guilt. What had she done, taking away 6 years of life from these innocent souls? She knew that her mother would say they had done it for the good of their people, who were starving. But Namaari knew, deep down, that taking the Gem would never have solved their problems, and she blamed herself for still doing it.

Tearing her mind away from her depressing thoughts, she noticed that a hush had befallen the room. It didn’t take her long to find out why. Raya and her father had arrived, and Raya looked stunning. She was wearing blue and gold, Heart colors, on a robe that hugged her body in all the right ways. A golden dragon ran down the front, black boots on her feet, and her hair was braided down the center of her head, with some of it hanging loose. Namaari thought she looked like a goddess, and she didn’t realize she was staring until Raya was right in front of her. She waved a hand in front of Namaari’s face.

“Hey there, crazy cat lady. What’s going on in that big head of yours?”

Unfortunately, her mouth decided to blurt out exactly what she was thinking at the moment.

“Nothing! Just that you look really pretty tonight. Oh my god –” Raya was smirking now.

“Glad to know what you think of me, dep la. For the record,” She eyed Namaari up and down. “I think you look very pretty as well.” Her eyes were warm and brown and Namaari was frozen, staring at her.

Sisu broke the moment, running up to them in human form.

“You guys made it! I’m so glad! Do you know how much food they have in here? Come on, come on, let’s go have fun!” She dragged a laughing Raya towards the buffet tables in the center of the room, and Namaari followed, a soft grin sliding onto her face. 

They spent the next few hours eating and talking. Fang was almost done with its reconstruction efforts, and Namaari was planning to lead an expansion project next. With more and more people, they would need the space, and they no longer had the Druun to fear. 

Namaari had just finished watching baby Toi pickpocket an unsuspecting Tail warrior when music began to play. She looked to her side to see Raya already grinning at her. Raya held out a hand.

“Dance with me?” Namaari took it. Raya’s hand was callused and warm and molded perfectly into hers. They swayed around the floor as the music flowed through the speakers. As it tapered out, Raya dipped her down and when they came back up, her eyes were twinkling. She leaned forward, and Namaari met her lips in a soft kiss, melting into her body. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it, please comment and leave kudos (I promise I'll reply). Side note: if you're lesbian/gay, how did you find out? I'm young and questioning whether I'm straight or bi and I don't really know how to find that out (maybe I've just been reading way too many gay fics), but any advice?


End file.
